Perdida en un sueño
by YuriLupinBlackRiddle
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo haría falta para ponerle fin al agotamiento interminable? A veces se tomaba la molestia de abrir los ojos, pero era lo suficientemente difícil simplemente recordar que había estado por ahí una vez, existiendo y hablando. Kira pasó la mitad de su vida perdida en su conciencia, sin abrir los ojos por un largo tiempo, hasta que algo la hizo despertar.


Prólogo.

Una historia divertida.

La mayoría de los gennin olvidan asegurarse de que nadie los sigue. Te enfocas en tu camino, en salvar tu vida. Corres y apenas tienes tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no sea sobrevivir.

Pero Kira, nunca olvidaría la forma en que saltó. Nunca olvidaría la pequeña eternidad que pasó entre su escape y cuando llegó al acantilado.

Sólo tenía cinco años, no podía hacer mucho. Más que huir cuando su hermana le dijo.

Si le preguntabas a la madre de Kira qué tan larga es una cigarra, respondería: "Aproximadamente dos centímetros". Y si le preguntabas a su padre, sería la misma respuesta. También su hermana y sus amigos. La gente de su clan.

Si le preguntabas a alguien de la Aldea de la Lluvia, no lo sabría, pero podía escucharla llamando en el aire, el momento antes de que una chica saltara.

Antes de que una columna de sangre coloreara las piedras de rojo.

-El ritmo cardiaco por lo general ha sido más rápido

¿Quién dijo eso? Emparejar sonido con la imagen. Luces, metal y movimiento. Las manos de una mujer desatando algo. Sonidos pero sin imagen. _Inténtalo de nuevo._

-Consigue su historial – dijo una voz – Ella está viniendo… - Antes de que el sonido se interrumpa de nuevo, la luz se acumula, más y más brillante.

Este era el juego que Kira jugaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo haría falta para ponerle fin al agotamiento interminable? A veces se tomaba la molestia de abrir los ojos, pero era lo suficientemente difícil simplemente recordar que había estado por ahí una vez, existiendo y hablando. La sola idea la hacía retroceder de nuevo a la oscuridad. Dolía estar viva.

Pero ya había estado jugando "sonido más imagen" por un tiempo. ¿Cinco días? ¿Cinco horas? Incluso si fueran cinco minutos, la sensación era más fuerte.

-Trae al Hokage

El Hokage. Había escuchado voces en la oscuridad, pero nunca pudo distinguir sus palabras. No las conocía, además. Le habían tocado el hombro, le habían frotado la frente. Pero Kira estaba demasiado cansada. _No puedo, _trató de decir. _No puedo moverme._

-Kira.

Pudo notar por el tono de la mujer que ella estaba tratando de hablar en voz baja, pero quería ponerse las manos en los oídos. Sus dedos se retorcieron a sus costados. Abrió los ojos. La luz inundó su cabeza. Los colores se convirtieron en formas, las formas se convirtieron en personas.

Los olores y los sonidos se encendieron como en una máquina. El ácido aroma del limpiador, el zumbido mecanizado, el metal crujiendo. Una mujer con cabello castaño se inclinó sobre ella con un estetoscopio, bloqueando las luces fluorescentes.

Estaba despierta.

Buscó con la mirada su lugar, el más alejado de la clase. Suspiró resignada al ver que estaban ocupados y que tendría que ocupar uno de delante.

Habían pasado tres años desde que ella había despertado y seguían apartándola como un bicho raro. _Aunque tal vez no sea sólo eso, _escuchó a alguien decirle en su cabeza. No había recordado mucho. Sólo cuando se quedó aturdida y alguien la ayudó.

Su mente distorsionó lo demás, ya no sabía qué era real y qué no. Ni siquiera si su nombre era el verdadero. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loca.

Caminó hacia la banca, con su libro apretado contra su pecho, conteniendo la respiración al pasar a un lado de Mei, la que solía molestarla más.

Por más que lo intentaba, nunca lo lograba; lo único que conseguía era una de esas recaídas en las que se desmayaba sin previo aviso.

En la hora de clase se la pasó leyendo, jamás ponía atención.

-Kira, ¿Podrías darme una introducción sobre esto? – le pidió el profesor.

Ella alzó la vista y esperó a que las imágenes se formaran en su cabeza, hasta que las palabras salieron por sí solas.

-Hace trece años un zorro gigante arrasó con Konoha. Este zorro era conocido como…

_-¡Kira corre!_

-Como… el Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas, el Kyubi. Cuando sus colas oscilaban, ocasionaba terremotos y creaba tsunamis. Fue detenido por…

_-Aléjense de ella._

-Por… el Cuarto Hokage, un hombre fuerte y valiente que no dudo en dar su vida por proteger a la Aldea.

_-Oh, venga, estarás bien Kira, sólo… esfuérzate, ¿vale?_

-¿Estás bien Kira? Te noto un poco distraída

Salió de su trance y lo miró fijamente.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente… Estoy perfectamente…

Sus respuestas solían ser muy extrañas, además de cortas, pero las personas ya estaban acostumbradas.

-Entonces, si no te importa, dinos tu opinión.

Su mirada se endureció.

-Creo que es estúpido – murmullos por todo el salón se extendieron hasta que el profesor acalló un poco alterado

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque… - pensó en lo que había visto y las creencias que había aprendido en sus libros, alzó un dedo, a forma de enumeración – Número uno: Madara está muerto. Número dos: El Hokage tuvo que sellarlo en alguien si no ha vuelto a atacar en muchos años. Y número tres: Sería demasiado fácil saber en quién está sellado, gracias a que sería apartado de la gente por miedo u odio.

Todos habían quedado en silencio con sus palabras, excepto Mei, parecía que nunca podría callarse.

-Entonces ya sabemos quién es el contenedor – murmuró.

Kira se levantó de un golpe, dando una fuerte palmada en su escritorio y sobresaltando al chico que estaba a su lado. Sin embargo, su intimidante aura y acción fueron contrarrestadas gracias a que su vista se comenzó a nublar y sus manos a temblar. _Maldición._

Se derrumbó hacia el otro lado y nadie la detuvo debido a la sorpresa.

_Conciencia de Kira:_

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en el mismo lugar en el que aparecía siempre. Estaba igual de oscuro y triste que la ultima vez en la que estuvo ahí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en coma? – le preguntó a quien estaba a su lado, encerrado en una reja que parecía no tener fin. Nunca le había preguntado esto a nadie.

Los ojos pacíficos de la criatura la miraron a los ojos.

-Cinco años

Lo único que recordaba antes de perder la conciencia por tanto tiempo se sentía como ayer, no cinco años atrás.

Ella había despertado de pesadillas antes, pero… estuvo a punto de vomitar cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca se despertaría de esta.

Ésta era su vida ahora_. _

-¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana? – exigió.

Se sentía una mierda no poder recordar aunque sea su nombre. Pero recordaba que tenía hermana, y eso era algo ya de por sí.

-Está muerta – le contestó sin rodeos, limpiando su pata derecha con su lengua – La rodearon mientras te dijo que corrieras, y la mataron.

Sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada o una patada en el estómago. O tal vez las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Maldición! – las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas – Ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro… o su nombre

-Se llamaba Keiko – le dijo restándole importancia – Y ahora, me gustaría que dejes tus lloriqueos para poder dormir.

-Keiko – repitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, era así. Exactamente igual de molesta que tú.

Recuperó la conciencia poco a poco y reconoció inmediatamente el ambiente del hospital. Su doctora, Mitzuki, se encontraba a un lado de ella.

Y fue la primera vez que se preguntó: ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

¿Quién era _realmente _ella?


End file.
